1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-track structure, particularly a slide-track buffering device with a smoothly sliding carriage which depends on the slide carriage's front elongated size for sliding and buffering and promotes smoothness and stability of actuated slide tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabinet lockers or drawers have been extensively applied in various storage implements. To realize a cabinet locker (drawer) which is conveniently pulled out, those slide tracks with functions for positioning and guidance are usually integrated into both laterals of a cabinet locker (drawer). For stable and quiet close of a cabinet locker, the slide tracks are further integrated with a homing-and-buffering mechanism which takes advantage of a buffer action to prevent the cabinet locker from strong collision or noise and keep its longer service life and better operational quality when the cabinet locker is completely pushed in. As shown in FIG. 1, the automatic homing technology adopted in prior slide tracks comprises: a bottom track 90, a central track 91 and an inner track 92 which can slide successively; a control stand 93 fixed at a rear part of the bottom track 90, a buffering member 931 under the control stand 93, two springs 932, and a guide plate 933 extending forward and provided with a beveled groove 934 in the front; a front slide carriage 94 sliding on and held in a guide plate 933 of the control stand 93 and allowing its front end to link the buffering member 931 as well as the springs 932 wherein the buffering member 931 has a forward-extending buffer pole (not shown in the figure) engaging the front slide carriage 94 on which there is an actuating groove 941 opened; a swing member 95 held in the actuating groove 941 of the front slide carriage 94, dragged to slide on the guide plate 933 of the control stand 93, and deflected in the beveled groove 934; a linking member (not shown in the figure) fixed in the inner track 92 and driven in conjunction with the swing member 95 for effective automatic homing on slide tracks.
However, the abovementioned prior art, which realizes an automatic homing function, is regarded as an unideal design with the unstable front slide carriage 94 as a main body for actuation of slides due to the control stand 93 larger than the front slide carriage 94 for arrangement of the buffering member 931. Furthermore, the prior art features the front slide carriage 94 with a buffer pole engaged in order to establish an action relative to the buffering member 931 on the control stand 93 and generate a buffer effect, that is, the thinner buffer pole as a main body for thrust buffering fails in better smoothness and sensitivity and needs to be corrected. Against this background, it has become a critical issue to correct and get over drawbacks in the prior art for an automatic homing track device by persons skilled in the industry.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered drawbacks or an imperfect structural design of the prior art for an automatic homing track device and attempted to optimize a slide-track buffering device with a smoothly sliding carriage featuring stability, smoothness and practicability has studied and developed the present invention for serving the general public and promoting development of the industry.